1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved package of sealable polymeric bags, and in one aspect, to a stack of self-sealing polymeric bags joined in a stack to be readily dispensed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polymeric bags such as are illustrated in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 of the accompanying drawing are well known, and utilize a flap which may be folded over the open side of the bag much as the flap of an envelope to close the same. The flap is provided with a strip of exposed pressure-sensitive adhesive material which will adhere to the body of the bag. In FIG. 1 there is illustrated a polymeric bag of generally rectangular shape with an extended flap to which is adhered a length of pressure-sensitive tape, and the opposite edge of the length of pressure-sensitive adhesive tape is covered by a strip of translucent or opaque plastic or paper material to form a tab for lifting the adhesive strip to open the seal strip from the body of the bag. The prior art as depicted in FIG. 2 is a polymeric bag of generally rectangular shape having an extended flap across which a length of double-coated adhesive tape is placed. The length of adhesive tape is narrower than the flap such that an adhesive free position of the flap is provided to permit reopening the bag more readily. The double-coated tape provides the sealing structure to seal the flap in a closed position. In FIG. 3 the bag is formed with a coating of adhesive applied below the opening of the envelope to permit the flap to be folded over the opening and adhered against the rear panel of the bag by the strip of adhesive.
There is no teaching of storing bags of this nature in a box such that they may be dispensed singly from the box for use as household bags or parts bags.
Other types of bags known in the prior art which come in a roll have the individual bags joined to the top and/or bottom of the next successive bag along a perforated heat-seal line. Preformed bags such as those commonly used with wire ties, fold or tuck flaps or zip-type fasteners are stacked in a box or folded and placed in a box. Dispensing one bag does not aid the dispensing of the next bag.
In a patent assigned to the assignee of this application, U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,599, there is shown a package of bags wherein the bags are held together by the alignment of the bags with the adhesive coated areas of the flaps contacting the surface of the flap of the adjacent bag opposite its adhesive coated area. This package is designed for supplying bags in a manner to speed the packaging of parts or articles by drawing the bag open, putting in the product, dispensing the bag from the stack and then sealing the flap.
The package of the prior patent permitted the use of aggressive adhesives as the adhesive of one tape strip was applied to the surface of the backing of the next tape which surface is coated with a low adhesion coating to permit the winding and unwinding of such tapes and similarly the separation of the tapes in that construction.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a package including a stack of closable and resealable plastic bags such that they may be dispensed individually and are stored in the box for use on demand. The tape adhesive and the film material forming the bags are compatible to permit separation without deleteriously affecting the bags.